


The Next Chapter Starts Now

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Ironstrange and Supremefamily Stories [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Elton John Reference, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Graduation, IronStrange, M/M, Poorly Disguised Marvel Characters, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Public Outings, Sarcasm, Supreme Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Stephen and Tony are attending a public event in true Marvel superhero fashion: Poorly Disguised.But it's important enough to them, and to the team's youngest avenger that they be there, even if it means looking slightly ridiculous...





	The Next Chapter Starts Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks! 
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoy! If you don't know what Elton John looks like, I really recommend looking him up! Please R and R, let me know what you think :)

“Can you tell me again what we’re doing?” Stephen tried to keep his voice down. He knew the odds were low that he would be recognized, despite the coverage that had happened over the “Central Park Wizard” he was now simply one of the many faces in the throng that had fought against Thanos. To his knowledge, no one in the general public had heard his voice enough to recognize it. Tony, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

“Pete’s graduating,” That was certainly true, and definitely the reason that he, Stephen Strange, was sitting in a New York City high school gymnasium with no air conditioning, partially stuck to a cheap folding chair, squished between his lover and someone’s grandmother struggling to work a Kodak that Stephen was certain was older than the child graduating.

“Thank you, Tony,” He said dryly, “I was actually referring to our poorly made disguises.” He felt, rather than heard, the disgruntled shuffling next to him at the minor insult. Tony’s elbow wedged father into his ribs, digging into his ribs for a moment even through the cover of his leather jacket before he pulled back into the cramped space. Their disguises were rather poorly made. Stephen looked like a cross because a wayward tourist and motorcycle gang leader with a ridiculously expensive leather jacket over a loose button-up and nicely cut jeans that were accented by the no-shake camera Tony had gifted him recently that would allow him to take pictures (not that he considered himself much of a photographer) and a pair of compression gloves, also done in black leather.

Tony looked even more ridiculous, with a medium length blonde wig and strange rose-tinted glasses over a multi-colored sweater vest ensemble. “No one can know that Tony Stark is here,” He didn’t even speak the name out loud, letting his voice drop entirely, but Stephen knew what he meant.

“No, but they might think you’re Elton John, and then what we do?”

“Sing Crocodile Rock,” was the sarcastic reply, cut short by a wave of clapping from the back of the auditorium. They both turned, the grandma on his left hitting Stephen on the arm with her camera before using him a prop to turn around.

He looked over to see a room full of parents and guardians on their feet, clapping and cheering, May included, who handed her purse to Tony to snap a picture of Peter as he made his way to the stage. Stephen watched for him through a sea of blue and green cloaks and thick cords. He made out Ned in the crowd, and had seen Ned’s family up towards the front when they came in. He saw Flash, and couldn’t help but be happy that he didn’t have as many cords on his neck as Peter did, finally coming into sight as he followed MJ up to the stage so they could give their speeches.

As Peter’s postgraduate plans at Colombia had become more and more solidified, Stephen had started to notice that her name had trickled more and more into the conversation. From what he could tell, though he had never met her, she was exceptionally intelligent, and the pair of them were very compatible people. She was on stage now, the class valedictorian to Peter’s Salutatorian, and even while their was an excited, but nervous buzz on their classmates, the pair of them were smiling at each other.

“She’s going to Colombia, too,” Tony whispered under his breath. “Pre-Law, women and gender studies, same scholarship program.”

Stephen couldn’t help but give a little smile at that, perhaps Peter’s hesitation to answer who else might be going to Colombia was a bit better understood.

“They look great up there,” May said, settling back into her seat at the Principal took to the stage. “I keep waiting on Peter to tell me their dating. I thought it might be because he was busy with certain extracurriculars.”

“Hey,” Tony raised his arms in defense, even though she was clearly teasing. “She should talk to Stephen, he can say what its like to be romantically involved with a super hero.”

“We’re both superheroes, Tony.”

“It’s cute that you think that.”

Stephen snorted, and heard May give some comment about not teasing him so much, but seconds later a hush fell over the audience and all of them turned their attention to the stage. The principal droned on and on for what felt like hours, most likely because he knew that Peter was going to speak next. He could feel Tony tensing and untensing next to him, and he rested  a gloved hand on his thigh, feeling him relax, if only slightly.

“It is my pleasure to introduce this year’s class salutatorian. With a 4.3 grade point average, involvement in many of our school’s extracurriculars, an intern with the Stark Corporation, and future Materials engineering student at Colombia University, please help me welcome to the stage Mister Peter Parker!” Stephen was happy with the roaring he heard from a large part of the student body. He knew Peter struggled to make a lot of friends, but he seemed well-liked. That cheering was nothing, however, compared to the cheering from the Leeds family who were on their feet, and the their own little trio who were raising enough hell that they attracted stares. He let out a yell to match Tony’s, feeling Peter’s eyes flicker to them, his face blushing slightly as he realized who they were through their ridiculous disguises, and smiled fully at them and May who was snapping pictures.

They sat back down as he gave his speech. Stephen knew he was biased, but he thought it was a very well-done speech, one worthy of the standing ovation they once again gave him. The rest of the graduation passed smoothly, with plenty of cheering from their section again as Peter went up to receive his diploma with Honors.

And then it was time for MJ to speak. After a solid round of cheering, with plenty of gumption from their group again, she took the stage. Her speak again was excellent, and the crowd cheered at the end.

“Before we go,” She said into the microphone, and Stephen could hear the slight hesitation their. “There’s one last thing I need to do in my high school career.”

She gestured to Peter, who looked confused as he set his diploma on his seat and went over to her. She whispered something to him, the whole crowd watching in silence. “Thanks for four years, Midtown,” She said back into the microphone and before the cheering could start, she wrapped both arms around Peter and kissed him.

For a moment nothing happened, then she pulled his hat off and gave it a toss to loud cheers from the crowd.

Stephen smiled.

 

“What were you gonna do if I said no?” He heard Peter saying, his robe and cords hung over his arm, talking to MJ at the bottom of the stage.

“I knew you wouldn’t say no,” She said, and Stephen felt Tony stifle a laugh next to him at Peter’s deep red face. “I’ll see you later,” She gave the pair of them a weird look, as if trying to figure out how Cue Ball the biker and a poorly rendered Elton John had anything to do with May, who was rushing up to wrap Peter in a hug.

“I’ll see you at Terry’s party!” He said as she disappeared into the crowd, presumably to her own guardians or other family or friends.

He returned May’s hug as her arms came around him, and he and Tony stopped to let them have that moment. He was only slightly taller than her, but leaned his head down on her for a long moment. Stephen smiled again, his heart almost aching as he watched the moment. As he had become closer and closer to Peter, and to Tony, he had learned more and more about everything that happened. All that the two of them had been through.

“He would have been so proud, Petey,” He heard May say softly, and when she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. She touched a hand to his face, and he let her do it for a moment longer than he normally would have before he turned and enveloped Tony in a hug. Tony seemed very surprised, but it only lasted a moment before he returned it.

Stephen knew, he had always known, how hard it was for Tony to understand how much Peter loved him. Stephen had the same issue, he knew how it felt to be constantly surprised by things like this. “Aunt May told me you were coming, I thought you’d be backstage.” He said excitedly.

“Wouldn’t miss it, Pete.” He said, and let go of him. The boy held on for an extra second, and Stephen was proud that Tony said and did nothing, letting the kid have the moment for himself. He smiled, ready to say his own congratulations before the same arms enveloped him.

It wasn’t just him that was surprised it seemed, May was watching him, smiling, but with slightly widened eyes, and Tony was blinking at them. “Thanks for everything,” Peter said into his ear before letting him go again.

“We should probably be going,” Tony said, “Let you go and say goodbye to everyone, but we just wanted to say congratulations.”

“Thanks, Mr.---” But he stopped himself, in case anyone could hear him. “I better go find Ned, his mom wanted a picture.” And he waved, pulling May with him into the throng of people.

“Are you ready to go home, Mr. John?” Stephen reached out an arm for Tony to loop his own through, still feeling slightly warm from his hug. Tony rolled his eyes. Stephen had to wonder if anyone had been able to get this close to Tony if they would have recognized him. There was no else that had eyes like those, there was no mistaking Tony for someone else, for anyone else.

“Are we going on your bike?” Tony retorted as they walked towards the same broom closet that they had portaled in from.

“Something faster, I think.”

 


End file.
